La Maki de todas
by darklove00
Summary: las chicas de μ s se llevan muy bien pero que pasara cuando por ciertas circunstancias varias de ellas se fijan al mismo tiempo en cierta pianista, que hara Maki cuando se vea en el medio de esta disputa ,seguir queriendo a la chica de la cual siente algo o dejarse llevar por la atención que sus amigas le ponen, amor, amistad, celos,distanciamiento,odio; NicoxUmixMakixEriXHonoka
Relato: Letra normal

Pensamientos: _letra cursiva_

Conversación: **letra en negrita**

Love Live ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo está esta pequeña historia.

Era una tarde normal en la Academia Otonokizaka, una pelirroja caminaba tranquilamente al aula de música después de clases para poder distraerse un poco tocando el piano y aprovechar para poder terminar de componer otra canción para su grupo, esta chica era Maki Nishikino de 15 años ,estudiante de primer año y miembro del grupo de idols μ´s, ganadores del ultimo love live y cuyo esfuerzo salvo a su academia de un cierre, la pelirroja recordaba todos los eventos en los que se vio envuelta por este peculiar grupo pero que al final agradecía ya que pudo conocer personas a las que ahora podría llamar amigas.

La pelirroja se detiene y disfruta del atardecer a través de las ventanas del pasillo pero de pronto observo algo que no le gustó nada, su amiga de tercer año y miembro de μ´s Eri Ayase se encontraba en una calle en la parte trasera de la escuela siendo rodeada por tres chicos y por cómo se veía ella no quería estar allí ya que uno de ellos la agarraba de la muñeca y los otros dos se comenzaban a acercar a ella

 _Eri?! Esto no puede estar ocurriendo! Donde demonios esta Nozomi?_

La pianista observa desesperada las calles cercanas y no solo no veía a Nozomi sino que a ninguna persona capaz de poder ayudar a la rusa, en la mente de Maki solo hay un solo pensamiento

 _Tengo q ayudarla! Dios tengo que llegar a tiempo!_

La pelirroja deja caer su maleta al piso y comienza a correr desesperada por los pasillos y las escaleras para poder salir del instituto y poder ayudar a su amiga pero sería ella capaz de ayudarla , también es una chica y de paso menor que Eri y ellos son tres.

En ese justo momento Maki Nishikino agradecerá el ser parte de una familia en la cual su padre cuido y velo por la completa formación de su hija y heredera de su apellido, Maki desde los 8 años asistió a cursos de defensa personal para poder defenderse sola siendo ahora una persona capaz de poder entablar combate con otra persona aun contra los hombres.

Eri no sabía como había ocurrido esto, solo caminaba por la calle hacia su casa cuando sintió que alguien la sujetaba por la muñeca cuando se dio la vuelta tres hombres la cercaban el tipo que la tenia sujeta le puso su otra mano en la boca evitando que gritara por ayuda y doblando su brazo y colocándolo contra su espalda en una llave para evitar que se mueva

Uno de los hombres que estaba al frente de ella la vio de arriba abajo ,sonrió y hablo

 **Eyy preciosa que tal si pasamos un buen momento eh , que tal si nos ayudas a pasar esta calentura que tenemos jeje**

Eri estaba en shock no sabía que hacer, desesperadamente se removía pero el hombre que la tenía agarrada la tenía bien sujeta observo a su alrededor y al no ver a nadie en la calle supo que estaba sola en ese momento, que podía hacer eran tres y además la tenían sujeta

En ese momento Eri Ayase pensará que esos tres hombres abusarían de ella

 _Porque justo hoy Nozomi tenía que hacer algo!, si ella no tuviera nada que hacer me hubiera ido con ella por la otra calle para acompañarla a su casa y esto no estaría pasando!_

La rubia comenzó a llorar rogando porque alguien le ayudara, pero sabía que nadie la salvaría sus ojos acuosos solo veían como las manos de los hombres se acercaban a ella y cerró los ojos resignándose a lo peor.

Los segundos pasaban pero ella no sintió ninguna asquerosa mano tocándola, entonces abrió un ojo y lo que vio la sorprendió.

Uno de los hombres que estaba al frente de ella yacía tirado en el suelo totalmente nockeado, en vez de el vio una figura que conocía muy bien, la de una pianista pelirroja que tenia en este momento una mirada de determinación y concentración total

 _Maki?_

La pelirroja ni bien llego a la esquina y vio que la situación no solo no había cambiado sino que empeoraba corrió y con una sorprendente patada en la nuca del hombre más cercano lo hizo caer como costal de papas al suelo. El otro sorprendido se alejó de un salto y vio a la bastarda que le había hecho a su amigo

 **Tu! Maldita que le hiciste a mi amigo! La vas a pagar! La vas a pagar! Noo noo a ti no te violare a ti te voy a matar!**

Maki preparada ya para la arremetida esquivo el golpe del sujeto colocándose moviendo su cuerpo a la izquierda y colocándose a su espalda, el tipo más cabreado levanto el otro brazo y lo hizo girar 180 grados esperando darle en la cara pero Maki esperándolo se agacho y con su codo le dio en el estómago sacándole el aire y con el mismo brazo le dio con su palma en su quijada elevándolo y lanzándolo a unos basureros cercanos haciendo mucho ruido al caer y nockeandolo

El tipo que sujetaba a Eri la soltó violentamente haciéndola caer cabreado y dispuesto a vengar a sus amigos caídos

 **Maldita Perra pero quien te crees que eres ehhh? Algún tipo de héroe o caballero azul?!**

 **No soy nada de eso bastardo, solo soy una chica que no soporta ver que unos inútiles quieren aprovecharse de mi amiga!**

El sujeto saco de su bolsillo una navaja y la apunto a la pelirroja

 **Así? Bien veremos qué tan chica eres después que te haga más agujeros de los que ya tienes bastarda!**

Maki al ver la navaja se puso nerviosa pelear con los puños es una cosa pero contra una navaja es una cosa muy distinta, un movimiento en falso y todo acabaría, Justo cuando el tipo se preparaba para atacar un silbato lo distrajo, al final de la calle un policía con su arma apuntándolo lo helo completamente.

 **Suelta el cuchillo y pon las manos tras la nuca ahora mismo!** Grito el policía

El sujeto soltó la navaja y con resignación puso sus manos en su nuca sabiendo que todo había acabado para él y sus amigos

…

Una patrulla estaba estacionada en la acera mientras los tres sujetos se encontraban esposados en su interior, el policía interrogaba a las dos chicas sobre lo sucedido

 **Y cuando creí que todo estaba perdido y que esos abusarían de mi, mi amiga Maki llego y nockeo a dos de ellos.** Decía la rusa mientras trataba de evitar temblar por lo que le acababa de ocurrir.

 **Ya veo entonces fuiste tú la que lanzo a uno de ellos contra los basureros no?** Preguntaba el policía a la pianista

 **Ehh si, pero porque lo pregunta?** Respondía Maki

 **Porque fue ese sonido el que me llamo la atención y por el que me acerque a esta calle**

Maki en ese momento agradeció a Dios por el hecho de que haya habido unos basureros justo donde cayó ese idiota, sino no venía ese policía no sabía si hubiera salido bien librada

 **Que suerte, gracias señor policía me salvo a mi y a mi amiga** decía Maki mientras se inclinaba en una reverencia al policía

 **Es mi deber señorita, ahora si me disculpan llevare a estos sujetos a la comisaria para que puedan rendir cuentas ante el fiscal. Hasta luego y por favor cuídense que los asaltantes y violadores siempre andan por allí**

 **Asi lo haremos muchas gracias** Decia Eri despidiéndolo y viendo como entraba a su patrulla y se marchaba

Ni bien la patrulla se perdió en el horizonte Maki y Eri se quedaron allí paradas sin saber que hacer una aun sorprendida por el hecho que acababa de pasar y la otra aun asustada por lo que casi le había ocurrido

Cuando Maki se giro para preguntar a su amiga rusa si estaba bien sintió dos brazos rodeándola y abrazándola fuertemente y la cabeza de la rusa se acomodaba en su pecho

 **Gracias! Gracias Maki! No se qué habría sido de mi si tu no hubieras aparecido!** Decía Eri mientras comenzaba a llorar de nuevo

Maki se encontraba sorprendida y avergonzada en ese momento, aun a pesar de que estaba aprendiendo a poder ser honesta con sus pensamientos y sentimientos aun cuando cierta pelinegra y con apariencia de niña le decía a todo momento que actuaba como tsundere esta situación era mucho más que normal, pero también pensó que por ser "esta" situación tenía que ser fuerte por su amiga y tranquilizarla

 **Tranquila Eri solo hice lo que tenía que hacer eres mi amiga y no dejaría que nada te pasara ya todo paso tranquila** decía Maki mientras correspondía el abrazo

 **Gracias, Gracias Maki estaba tan sola** decía Eri mientras se comenzaba a tranquilizar

 **Pero porque estabas sola Eri? Normalmente te vas por otro lado con Nozomi** preguntaba Maki a la rusa en sus brazos

 **Ella tenia algo que hacer hoy y se fue por otro lado, asi que me fui por este camino que es mas corto para llegar a mi casa** decía Eri

 **Ohh ya veo que desafortunado** decía maki sin saber que mas agregar, no podía culpar a Nozomi por tener algo que hacer y que justo hoy le pasara esto a Eri por irse sola sin ella

 **Pero tu estuviste aquí , tu me salvaste, tú me protegiste justo como un caballero** decía Eri mientras levantaba la mirada y observaba a Maki con admiración y con otro sentimiento que la pelirroja no supo identificar en su mirada pero que de alguna manera la puso de nuevo nerviosa

Alli justo en ese momento Eri Ayase comenzaría a sentir algo más que amistad por su amiga pelirroja, pero que sería ese sentimiento admiración?, o algo más profundo?

Maki nerviosa por la mirada de su amiga rusa lentamente se alejó de ella

 **So-solo hice lo que debía hacer Eri, necesitas que te acompañe a tu casa?**

 _Mm ir a casa con Maki? No se por qué ahora me suena una muy buena idea, pero no quiero caminar por las calles los recuerdos están aún frescos en mi mente, tal vez le diga que me acompañe en otra ocasión_ __pensó la rusa ante la propuesta de su compañera

 **Gracias Maki pero por hoy solo quiero estar de una vez en mi casa así que me iré en taxi pero podríamos ir en otra ocasión juntas** decía la rusa a Maki

 **Claro otro día seguro aun no conozco tu casa así que podría aprovechar también** decía Maki

La pianista despacho a su amiga en un taxi y le dijo que le llamara en la noche para asegurarse que estaba bien

 **Te llamare y otra cosa más Maki te puedo pedir que este incidente quede entre nosotras dos? No quiero que nadie de μ´s** **en especial Nozomi se entere de esto por favor**

 **Claro puedo entender no te preocupes quedara entre nosotras dos** Respondía Maki

 **Gracias Maki** **sera un secreto entre las dos** le decía Eri con una sonrisa, entonces el taxi partió dejando a la pianista un poco confundida.

 _Bueno lo bueno es que nadie salió herida ahora me ire a mi casa que hora será?_ Pensaba Maki y busco su celular para consultar la hora pero no lo encontró en ninguno de ellos

 _Dónde está? Se perdió?_ Entonces Maki recordó que lo tenía guardado en su maleta

 _Mi maleta! Diablos tengo que volver por ella la deje tirada en el pasillo tiene que seguir allí_

Maki volvió a la escuela y subió de nuevo hasta el pasillo donde dejo tirada su maleta la vio y cuando se acercó a ella volvió a ver por la ventana y vio a otra de sus amigas en el patio trasero de la escuela cerca de los establos de las alpacas

Umi? Pero qué diablos estás haciendo!

Alli justo en ese momento Maki pensaría que tal vez había alguien allí arriba en el cielo que le gustaba meterle en problemas


End file.
